Love Lasts Forever
by hisgoldeneyes17
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married! Finally! Go through random jokes and pre-wedding jitters.... I know this summary sucks, but, just read it.... Please? My first fanfic. Edward is always a gorgeous vampire and Bella is always a clumsy human. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Alice wouln't see this coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I wish I did... Thanks to Steph, who inspired many dreams and stories.

Prologue

B.PV

I silently swore as I tripped over the last step on the Cullen's gargantuan set of stairs. The only reason I tripped was because of the shiny boulder set on a platinum base sitting gently on my left hand's middle finger. It had been exactly two days since Edward had proposed to me in our now sacred meadow...

"Bella!!" Alice's beautiful, musical voice called out. It broke me out of my trance. "Its time to decide which tiara your going to wear on top of your veil!!" Alice hollered. Personally, I thought wearing a tiara on your head for your wedding was ridiculous unless you really were a princess. But since Alice was planning the wedding, I decided to let her get away with it… But anyways, who wouldn't want to make themselves look prettier on their wedding day?

When I finally stumbled down the tortuously long stairs to Alice's downstairs bathroom, Alice was tapping her tiny foot very rapidly. She had already laid out the tiara's on the table. I stared for what seemed like an eternity.

The tiara's were gorgeous, but from this faraway, I couldn't see them very well with these weak human eyes." Where did you get these sparkling things way to pretty for me to wear?" I warily asked the pixie. "Don't worry, they were Edward's mother's and he said to give them to you." I stood their with my mouth open like an idiot, but Alice would not have it.

She quickly dragged me into a high stool in front of a vanity mirror that looked like it belong to a movie star. Alice then pulled out the first masterpiece.

It was beautiful, like an angel sent from heaven. A small tear-shaped diamond was at the very top center and was suspended with a simple frame of silver loops and twirls. It aslo managed to dangle enough that when I took my very clumsy step towards the mirror to see what it looked like, it caught the last of the fading light and sparkled like a vampire. At the end of every loop and twirl was a beautiful sapphire that was round cut. As Alice gently lifted in in my hair, I saw that it was perfect for me. It represented Edward's love for me and my love for him. It was perfect. And whether Alice knew it or not. It was just perfect.

But unfortunetly, Alice had insisted that I try them all on. Alice lifted it off my head and then picked up the other tiara. It was too modern for my liking. It was very fancy and intricate, and with my clumsiniess, it looked especially fragile. It had a beautiful lavender colored gem in the middle, but I thought it was sort of sad looking for a wedding. Alice also agreed with my decision.

The last one was beautiful. The center diamond had a brilliant oval cut while it was surronded by golden arches and loops. It was definetly pretty, but it was kind of like Rosalie. It was beautiful, but it just dind't suit me.

That was finally it. My last touch on my outfit. No more shopping at the malls for the perfect set of shoes or anything. I was finally done. I looked up at Alice with happiness etched onto my face."We're done!!" But Alice suddenly reminded me... I still had to shop for Edward's wedding ring.

**A/N: I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to all my friends. This first chapter is especially dedicated to my best friend Laura, who introduced me to Twilight!! I love you Laura... Look out for the new chapter tomorrow! Its more shopping with Alice groansMUCH LOVE, Twilightforever17**


	2. Chapter 2: This is why I hate shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did… Thanks Steph!

This is why I hate shopping

B.PV

I stood there for what seemed like an hour. This was why I hated shopping. But it wasn't so bad because it was for Edward, and I would do anything for Edward. We walked row after row, occasionally speaking to each other.

Suddenly, as Alice pulled me towards the far left side of the jewelry shop, she spoke in her famous 200mph-you-should-be-able-to-understand-me voice. "I just had a vision that you were going to find Edward's wedding ring over here!"

I looked over at the beautiful, yet manly diamond engagement rings. They were beautiful alright, but not quite suitable for my Greek god.

I shook my had and said to Alice, "Are you sure they're over here?"

But suddenly, my eye caught a glimpse of sparkle in a smaller case adjacent to the one we were standing at.

"Look Alice, its over there!" Alice turned and saw the what I meant in her very own way.

"Your right!" Alice said, "Its screams Edward!"

We raced over there at human speed and saw the rings. I indistinctively quickly scanned the case. There it was. Edward, as a ring. It was beautiful. A decent width platinum band with two ridges that held one perfect princess cut diamond in the middle. I asked the sales lady to bring it out.

I looked at it even more carefully. On the inside of the ring was engraved the words " You are my only love and will always be my only love" in fancy writing.

I quickly told the sales lady that I wanted to buy it. But as always, Alice wouldn't have it.

"NO BELLA!! YOUR PROMISED THAT I COULD PAY FOR THE RING IF I DIDN'T MAKE A HUGE GUEST LIST!!" Alice was hollering again.

I sighed and then said, " Fine Alice, but then I get the power to say no to one shopping trip, and only one. And its any of my choice."

Alice debated in here mind for a second and then said, " Deal!"

I felt a smile creep up on my face. I had chosen Edward's ring.

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rosalie3 who made me write this chapter. I couldn't have done this without you! Thanks to all my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett and Victoria's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did…. Thanks to Steph for Twilight!!**

Emmett and Victoria's Secret

**Ed.P.V**

I quickly dragged Jasper and Emmett to the mall. They were helping me pick out Bella's ring, even though I said that they could stay at home with their lovely wives and entertain them. Its not that I didn't want them to come with me, it was just that I wanted to do something special for my Bella. I wanted privacy. But they wouldn't listen to me, so I just gave up and told them to get in the Volvo.

"Hey Edward, lets stop at Victoria's Secret…." Emmett was being annoying again.

"No Emmett, we're going to go shopping for a ring, not clothes for our lovely wives." I sighed and then kept walking alongside Jasper, but Emmett was planted there, drooling over some Victoria Secret model in the Semi-Annual sale poster.

"Emmett," I warned, " If you don't get your butt over here this instant, I will call Rose and tell her what your doing… and you know the consequences…"

Finally I got a response from "Mcdrooler" . "So what, I'm not afraid of Rose…" Emmett's curt reply stopped " WAIT…… YOU SAID ROSE!! As in Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful creature that ever touched the face of the Earth!"

I sighed and then said, "Yes, Emmett your lovely wife with a bad temper, has a thing with cars, and will deny you the privilege of X-Box 360 and some other disturbing things that I don't want to know about."

"OHHHH….. We should go to the jewelry store now"

"Yes we should."

"GUYS LETS GO!!" Jasper was becoming impatient.

So we all headed off to the Kay Jewelers.

When we finally managed to reach our destination without anymore distractions from "McDrooler" it was almost 1:00 . There was a line for assistants, but since I could "dazzle" people, I decided to walk in front of a female assistant….

"Hello," I said with my smoothest, velvety voice "I'm looking for a wedding ring for my fiancée." I made my eyes look directly into hers and then turned them on "smolder" mode.

I heard her heartbeat stutter and then her thoughts, "_ OHH MY GOD!! He is sooo hott! I want to attend to him right now, but there's a line… I'll just tell Nora to handle them." _"Um, hi! My name is Kristen," said the short bleached blond head, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, may I see your best diamond wedding rings and your most unique ones?" I asked in a seductive tone.

Her heartbeat stuttered again, "_ Wait… He's going to get married! Can't get a break here. HMPH!"_

A small smile crept up on my face because of her thoughts. I decided to dazzle her with my smile…. She was stunned for a second and then she walked over to a huge case.

"Here you are …" she hesitated when she didn't know my name

"Edward Cullen" I said smoothly

Her eyes widened. "_ WOW! Did he just say Cullen?! OMG! OMG! That's why he's soo hott… I wonder if he'll introduce me to his brothers… Emmett is soo yummy looking"_

"Mr. Cullen." she said as finished her previous sentence.

"Thank you" I smiled again just for the fun of it. I searched for a while, then I found it in the corner of a case. It managed to sparkle in the subdued light, just like Bella did. She lit up my sky like a comet.

It was beautiful. No, not beautiful, better than beautiful, too beautiful to be described in words. It was a beautiful platinum band, with a perfect princess cut diamond set in the middle. Then on both sides of the diamond, were two, slim rectangular diamonds accompanying the center of attention. Just like Bella. In fact it screamed "BELLA'S RING" I was happy with my pick. It was perfect.

"Excuse me, Kristen?" I asked gently.

"Yes?" She tried to reply back seductively, but it just turned out to be nasally.

"I want to purchase this ring."

I watched her face fall as I basically told her that I was done shopping. "Sure" She replied curtly.

She picked up the ring and then shoved it into a small mahogany box. Then she stood up and walked to the cash register. I waited patiently for her and her human reflexes to calculate the expenses. But I already knew the amount.

"That will be 13,578." She then eyed me doubtfully.

I handed her my black shiny American Express card. After she swiped it, her eyebrows shot off her head. She was clearly impressed by my credit line. "_Wow… he has a really awesome credit line… I wonder if his fiancée is marrying him only for his money…"_

I was outraged by here thought. Everyone who knew Bella and me well, knew that she loved me. Not my money or house or things. She just loved me for who I was.

She quickly handed me my credit card back, and then I signed the receipt. She handed me my ring and then said, " Come back soon _Mr. Cullen_."

I shuddered at the way she almost purred my name, but I shook off that thought. But now, I had to find Emmett and Jasper. I had a feeling that they were be Victoria's Secret…

As I headed downstairs towards Victoria's Secret, I paused to buy Bella a chocolate- chip cookie to bring her. That was when I saw Jasper and Emmett. They were in a neighboring store called Hot Topic**. **The two morons were going ballistic over a Harry Potter shirt that they were selling. I walked in the store and then heard giggles. A group of girls had formed behind me with pens and pads of paper.

"Oh My God!!" A girl with shoulder length mousy brown hair and buck teeth said , " Look girls! Its Robert Pattinson!!"

Then the swarm of girls all said in unison, "Can we have your autograph?"

I looked at them with a confused expression on my face. Who the heck was Robert Pattinson?! "Sorry, I think you have the wrong person." I said.

They didn't believe me. Then suddenly a girl pulled out a shirt form her Hot Topic bag and on there was a huge blown up picture of me and Bella. And under that was in fancy writing " twilight" . I looked at it surprised, then took Emmett and Jaspers' hand and dashed out of the store

Apparently, there was a book called Twilight that was going to be a movie and the actor looked just like me. Today was going to be a long day… I couldn't wait to get back to my precious angel, Bella.

**A/N: This chapter was dedicated to umbrella academy for being such a great friend. Thanks! It means a lot to me! And if anyone noticed, the girl with mousy brown hair was Hermione from Harry Potter. Hope you enjoyed it! Alisha :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Buttery Things are Great

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I wish I did sighs, Kudos to Steph !! **

Buttery things are great

ED.P.V

There she was, my angel. Bella. Even though we had been away from each other for a few hours, it felt like an eternity since I had kissed those deliciously plump, pink lips of hers. I missed her, but what was I doing here? She was coming down the stairs right now, but I knew she would stumble sometime soon, so I rushed up the stairs to meet her. I enveloped her into a huge hug and then one butterfly kiss on the bottom of here ear-lobe. She greeted me very enthusiastically, but was disappointed when I pulled away from her. Her plump bottom lip turned down into a frown.

"You are such a tease, pretty pink butterfly" Bella said, giggling and blushing as if she had not meant to say those last three words.

"What's the cause for blushing?" I asked her. But she just turned and buried her beautiful face into my stone chest. I coaxed her face up with my finger. She blushed when I looked her in the eye and then gave her a searching look.

"What?" I asked her almost painfully.

"Nothing." She said as she blushed

I picked here up and then carried her to my room, where I sat her on my bed. "The suspense is painful Bella."

She finally looked up and then asked, "Do you mind if I call you pretty pink butterfly?" Then she blushed and looked down.

"Why, not at all butterfingers" She giggled and then sighed a happy and content sigh.

I hugged her to my chest and said, "Where did pretty pink butterfly come from?"

B.P.V

"Where did pretty pink butterfly come from?" Edward asked.

I blushed and then said after careful consideration, "Well, when I was at summer camp one year, me and my friend where in the same room, and we both had crushes on the soccer coach."

I looked up at Edward and his face was composed in a fake "I thought you only loved me" expression.

I laughed at his face and then said, "Why so glum, butterfly, is it because your jealous?"

Edward pretended to be offended and then said, " Of course not butterfingers!"

"You know, there's no reason for a 108 year old man to be jealous of me having a crush on a cute guy at camp when I was four…" I said with a grin.

Edward's face was suddenly centimeters away from mine. So close, that I could taste his sweet, intoxicating breath on my tongue.

"Why can't I be jealous?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his topaz eyes.

"Because, your…." My breathing was becoming unsteady now, " …. your perfect."

"That's not true." Edward's face hinted a little smirk about to touch his angelic features.

"Yes….. It…….Is" I wasn't done with my rebuttal just yet, but suddenly he closed the distance between us and gave me a sweet kiss.

It was so sweet, that I could taste the love and compassion behind it. I threw my arms around his neck and forced myself closer to him. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away, so I made the most out of my advantage and I lightly ran my tongue along his marble lips. He groaned and then pulled away, with his breathing slightly faster than normal. He laid me back on the bed and then said, "Too much Bella," there was a small glint in his eyes that told me that he wanted to keep going, but then again, I had weak human eyes, " If you don't stop, I will have to bite you."

I stopped breathing. He had never said that before. I looked up into his eyes to search if he was serious. But his eyes showed only playfulness in the deep pool of molten gold. We would see what would come later on…

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to two people, pedersena, who has been an awesome supporter and a great friend, and also my best friend, Ashley, who gave me the idea of pretty pink butterfly at camp…. So thanks to all my wonderful readers and friends, you inspire me all. Reviews welcome! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading, Alisha :P**


	5. Sorry!

A/N: Hey Guys

**A/N: Hey Guys!! Sorry I haven't been on lately. My mom is being crazy and I'm not allowed on the laptop on weekdays and on last Wednesday, my laptop crashed and I'm using my sister's old one…. So I promise that I will have a new chapter up by Monday. I have to go play piano soon, so ….. I will update soon! Luv ya, Alisha**


	6. Chapter 6: Supersonic hearing has Cons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did... Thanks to Steph, who made Twilight and Edward. :P  
**

**B.P.V**

"Don't Freak out, your going to be fine." Alice crooned for what seemed like the millionth time.

It was my wedding day. Enough said. I was officially Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in 42 minutes and 6, 5, 4, seconds. I was going to trip, fall, laugh at the wrong time, embarrass myself, or all of the above. What was I thinking. Getting married in front of practically 12 people was way too much.

"Alice, I don't know," I said sounding very much like, well, Edward. Edward seriously needed to get a new habit. By the time I was a big bad vamp, he needed to work on his moral skills and little things like that.

"What if I trip over my train?" I questioned

Alice looked down at the base of my freshly dry-cleaned gown hanging on the hanger and looked up. "You don't have a train." she said pointed out.

"Sure, but look at those huge silver….. Things that are way too high to be even considered heels."

Alice sighed just as Jasper came in. " Bella's going through the 37 minute pre-wedding symptoms."

As far as I knew, there were no such thing, but then again, what did I know. Edward, wedding, death trap, vampires, and Edward.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper said while sending by sending me his artificial calm waves.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, I'M NOT A FREAKING STUPID VAMPIRE THAT IS TOO CLEVER FOR HER OWN GOOD." I shouted.

What was I to do.

**J.P.V**

"What's with the mood swings Jazzy?" Alice teased

"MUST GET OUT!!"

"Looks like someone's going through P.M.S right now." If Alice weren't my beloved little pixie, wife and future, she would be rolling on the floor crying instead of laughing.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" I screamed my loudest and Alice covered her ears.

"That my dear lady, was comeuppance." I said satisfied with how here face twisted into feigned hate.

**E.P.V**

Remember, she loves you.

Those two words coming out of her mouth was like heaven on Earth. Or as humans would say, triple chocolate fudge cake with buttermilk icing made by Duffy from Ace of Cakes.

I love Bella and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't.

"Eddie, you had fun yesterday right?" Emmett started to harass me with questions

"Sure..." I answered knowing only how to sing the hit singles of Spring Awakening backwards in French.

"Well, I hope you have fun tonight" Emmett said smirking at me.

"Wow, Emmett, if Bella didn't love you as a huge big teddy bear, then I would've broken off your limbs centuries ago."

"Ohhh, I'm scared," Emmett teased,"But not as scared as Eddikins is."

"I AM NOT SCARED"

"Gosh, calm down, sheesh, Jasper already severed my left ear drum, and you just severed my right." Emmett complained

"Edward, Emmett, its time for the wedding"

...

**A/N: Heyyyyy! Sorry I haven't gotten to write sooner, my laptop crashed... Anyways, thanks guys for sticking with me 'till, well, now! 3 for everyone.  
Very Much Hugs and Kisses, Alisha. Oh yeah, there are some pictures up on my profile of Bella's ring and Edward's ring. I'm working on the tiara and the wedding apparel. Much Love, aLiShA 333333333**


	7. Chapter 7: Forgive and dont't Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I only own metaphors with food in them….. Enjoy! **

**Meanwhile**

B.P.V

"All done!" Exclaimed Rose and Esme together, sounding like a perfect duet.

I was sitting on the high vanity stool in Alice's bathroom, looking at my self in the mirror.

That couldn't possibly be me.

Rose had twisted and prodded my hair until it behaved into a beautiful bun sitting gently on the top of my head. Then Esme had the honor of setting Edward's tiara on my head.

I was so excited for the wedding. All the guests were downstairs waiting, while Alice was mingling, and keeping them company. Alice was sure to come up the stairs again and give me tips and reminders.

Speaking of Alice, the little pixie strode in wearing a breathtaking gown.

It fit Alice perfectly. It was a pale lavender color with an empire waist that clung to Alice's every curve like a little boy that wouldn't give up his cookie. **A/N: Sorry about all the food metaphors, as you clearly can see, I like food, a lot….!** Jasper was going to love it.

"Bella, the wedding is about to start, but first Charlie and Renee want to have a word with you first." Alice said quickly.

"Bella!" Cried my mom. She wrapped me into a impressively breathtaking hug, even for a human.

"Hi mom," I replied nervously. I wasn't sure if she was going to come in and give me a lecture about how getting married at the age of eighteen was very big choice that was to be stewed over for countless days.

"Enough Renee," Charlie's gruff voice came out of nowhere, " Give her some breathing space, and I want to hug her too."

"Dad!" I sang happily.

"Hey kiddo," He said, "We have something to tell y-"

But before he was done, Renee cut him off.

"Yes," she said hurriedly, "Charlie is going first."

She gave Charlie a meaningful look. 

Charlie cleared his throat and then started his speech, " Bella, I know I haven't been the nicest to Edward, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I just thought that you should've given Jacob a chance, and think this whole marring so early thing another time, but I can see you've made your choice and are going to stick to it. I'm proud of you, and I wish you the best of luck with Edward. I hope he makes you happy."

I felt tears spring to my eyes, when I heard that he accepted that we were getting married. And they threatened to overflow.

"Bella, no crying, your going to ruin your makeup." Crooned Rose.

She was right, I did not want to sit through another 6 hours of being prodded at and pinched at.

"Alright" I agreed.

"Bella," began Renee. "I am so proud of you. Even though I told you since you were little not to get married at an early age, you chose the right person. I hope you and Edward make each other happy for the rest of your lives."

"Mom, Dad thanks for being supportive" I said

"Its about time you realized that Edward and I are a buy-one-get-one free thing. We belong together like two puzzle pieces, and it really means a lot to me that you guys approve of it." I said with emotions swimming in my voice.

I gave them both a huge hug.

"Oh, yeah and before I forget, here is something from your grandmother." Said Renee.

She handed me a small mahogany box.

I opened it with curious fingers and there sat a beautiful set of dangling sapphire earrings.

"They're perfect." I exclaimed and them enveloped them into another three person hug.

"Bye Bella, good luck." My mother said with a million emotions in her voice.

"Bye mom, see you later." I said a little sadly. I was only going to see her two more times tonight and then I would "die" in a fire with Edward and my future family. Then Edward would change me into a vampire and we would live happily ever after.

As she walked out the door and down the hall to Emmett's room, I heard her say, "I can't believe my little girl is growing up." Then followed by sniffles and a door opening, then closing.

"IT"S TIME TO GET THIS WEDDING STARTED!!" Screamed Emmett.

It was time.

**A/N: Hey!! No school today. Jewish Holiday, Wahoo! So, anyways, I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. And please don't kill me because I left you with a cliffhanger….. Much Love and will update soon, Alisha. :P Review…. Pweaze??**

**:P**


End file.
